<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>UPDATE~! by GlitchyBitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347449">UPDATE~!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyBitch/pseuds/GlitchyBitch'>GlitchyBitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thumbelina (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Reader Insert, Self Insert, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyBitch/pseuds/GlitchyBitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berkley Beetle/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>UPDATE~!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'll be rewriting Razzmatazz tonight to make it a little more coherent and less of a "dubcon" fic.<br/>
Perhaps porn with a subtle plot, and not just shameless smut.</p>
<p>Keep an eye out for updates, cause I got a random burst of motivation~!</p>
<p>-Glitchy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>